


The "lost" book

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Humor, Lies, M/M, Romance?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Para Kun era mucho más fácil admitir que iba a la biblioteca para buscar un libro que no encontraba que admitir que realmente lo hacía para ver a uno de los bibliotecarios.





	The "lost" book

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que no hayan tenido muchas interacciones frente a las cámaras, pero a mí siempre me ha gustado esta combinación, así que, había que escribir de ellos sí o sí.

—¿Otra vez vas a la biblioteca, _hyung_? —cuestionó JungWoo cuando lo voy coger su mochila de la entrada y comenzar a ponerse las zapatillas.

—Sí.

—¿Es otra vez por ese libro que es imposible que lo cojas? —comentó el chico.

—El mismo —Kun terminó de abrocharse los cordones de las zapatillas y se puso en pie—. Vuelvo en un rato.

—A ver si tienes suerte esta vez, _hyung_ —murmuró el menor.

 

Kun le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del piso que ambos compartían. Una vez estuvo fuera y la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. No le gustaba tener que mentirles a sus amigos, pero para él era mucho más fácil decirles que iba a la biblioteca frecuentemente porque quería conseguir coger un libro que estaba bastante solicitado y que siempre que llegaba ya se lo había llevado alguien, antes de admitir que realmente iba porque le gustaba uno de los bibliotecarios. Mentir no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero ante la alternativa de tener que estar aguantando las constantes bromas de sus amigos y sus —disimulados— intentos de —forzarlo a— que se lanzara a la piscina, para Kun aquello era lo mejor, lo mejor porque él no tenía pensamiento alguno de hacer algo que delatara mínimamente sus sentimientos por aquel joven. Él era feliz simplemente teniendo la oportunidad de verlo de vez en cuando y poco más, se conformaba con eso.

 

Apenas sabía cómo se llamaba, Moon TaeIl, y solo porque éste llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre cosida al peto del uniforme que debía llevar, pero Kun se había quedado totalmente prendado de él, de su sonrisa, de su voz dulce, de su mirada perdida, de la forma en la que siempre tenía que estar buscando el banquillo para poder llegar a las baldas más altas para dejar los libros… quizás era un idiota por haberse enamorado de alguien que no conocía de nada, pero Kun era un idiota feliz.

 

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, no obstante, al chico se le cayó el alma a los pies, porque en aquel lugar se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros de piso, en el mostrador, hablando con Moon TaeIl y con el libro que él siempre ponía de excusa para ir a aquel lugar en sus manos.

 

—Maldita sea —murmuró por lo bajo.

 

Le había extrañado que solo estuviera JungWoo en el piso porque Ten y YukHei solían estar allí siempre también —y si salían lo avisaban por el grupo— pero no le había echado demasiadas cuentas ante la expectativa de ver pronto al joven de la biblioteca. Probablemente se habían dado cuenta de que todo era una vil excusa y una mentira y lo habrían investigado para confirmar sus sospechas sin que Kun se hubiera dado cuenta. Había sido cazado.

 

Sin embargo, todavía tenía una pequeña escapatoria. Podía irse por donde había venido sin que ninguno de los dos chicos lo viera, quedarse en alguna cafetería y hacer hora para volver al piso. Seguramente esperaría hasta que fuera hora de que los chicos estuvieran durmiendo para volver, así no tendría que enfrentarse a ellos tan inmediatamente y le daría tiempo a inventar una excusa. Pero como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, a Kun no le dio tiempo de escapar porque YukHei alzó su cabeza y lo vio y gritó su nombre en medio de la biblioteca, haciendo que todo el mundo se volviera hacia ellos por el ruido —incluido Moon TaeIl en ese "todo el mundo"—.

 

—Maldita sea —volvió a decir por lo bajo.

 

Ya sí que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. El chico trató de poner su mejor cara de póker ante aquella situación y después caminó con firmeza hasta el mostrador, fijando su mirada en sus amigos y no en Moon TaeIl para no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya lo estaba.

 

— _Gege_ —dijo YukHei cuando llegó a su lado, alzando el libro—. Te hemos encontrado el libro perdido.

—Oh, vaya, muchísimas gracias, chicos —comentó él.

—No ha sido tan difícil para nosotros —dijo Ten, dedicándole una mirada en la que decía _"lo sé todo, maricón"_ —. Simplemente se lo hemos pedido a este chico tan encantador y tan guapo y nos lo ha buscado, aunque puedo entender que siendo tú tan vergonzoso no pudieras acercarte a pedirle nada.

 

Kun trató de reír ante aquello, trató de aparentar normalidad… pero, aunque lo trató, lo único que el chico quería en aquellos momentos era que se lo tragara la tierra. Sin saber por qué, le dedicó una mirada que suplicaba ayuda a Moon TaeIl y después de eso sintió cómo su cara empezaba a volverse completamente roja. No obstante, antes de que sus amigos pudieran verlo, la voz del joven de la biblioteca los distrajo y ambos miraron en su dirección.

 

—Oh. Sí que era difícil de conseguir este libro —les comentó—. Vuestro amigo ha estado viniendo a por él y preguntando un montón de veces. He estado tentado a guardárselo un par de veces para que se lo llevara ya de una vez por todas, pero al final no lo he hecho porque temía que en cuanto devolviera el libro ya no lo volvería a ver por aquí, sería una gran pena no poder volver a ver a un chico tan precioso casi cada día —les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos.

 

Y Kun casi sintió que implosionaba allí mismo. Aquel chico del que se había prendado completamente no solo lo acababa de ayudar, sino que además… ¿le había tirado los tejos?

 

—Bueno… _gege_ —murmuró entonces YukHei—. Te dejamos aquí con tu amigo para sacar el libro a tu nombre y para que habléis de… vuestras cositas.

 

Tras decir aquello, comenzó a mover a empujones a Ten, que parecía quererse quedar allí para ver el salseo, pero al final ambos salieron por la puerta. Kun se acercó entonces al mostrador, con su cara ardiendo por la vergüenza, y carraspeó para tratar de hablar y que la voz no le saliera de forma rara.

 

—Gracias por ayudarme con mis amigos —comenzó—. No tenías por qué.

—Se veía a la legua que lo estabas pasando mal y necesitabas un cable —le respondió, con una de aquellas sonrisas que le encantaban—. Además, no he dicho nada que no piense —le guiñó un ojo—. Moon TaeIl —se presentó.

—Q-Qian Kun —murmuró él en respuesta, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

—Qian Kun, espero seguir viéndote venir a esta biblioteca a pesar de que te vayas a llevar este libro.

—Descuida —le sonrió Kun, sabiendo que iba a tener que inventarse una nueva excusa para ir a aquel lugar, aunque tenía seguro que sus amigos lo iban a molestar se la inventara o no.

 


End file.
